The Oogie Boogie Song
The Oogie Boogie Song is the main villain song from the 1993 stop motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas performed by Oogie Boogie and Santa Claus. In Film song First off, we zoom at a closeup view of Santa Claus laying on the roulette, then a statue and bats (which the blue lights fade in while the ambient light dims out. The camera moves at the overhead view at the point of santa who then looks at the door opening and the dices bounce and touch santa's beard. We look up at Oogie Boogie from the pipe where santa came down from with lights that fade out after he steps once. When he feels scared, blue worms are revealed from his mouth. Cheesy Factor TBA FX/SFX Some blooming effects, lights and animated skeletal creatures at the end. Scare Factor Low. Lyrics Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song Ohhh. Skeletons: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Skeletons: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Bats: Ohhh Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man Oogie Boogie: Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws To add a little spice. Chorus: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Chorus: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Chorus: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Oh, yeah Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man Santa: Release me now or you must face The dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff Santa: What are you going to do? Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can (Musical Interlude) Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine. Santa: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oogie Boogie: Oh brother, you're somethin' You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't goin' nowhere! External Links *Disney Wiki: Oogie Boogie's Song Category:Songs Category:Disney songs